This invention relates to a pillow or supplement backrest that may be adjustably positioned on a supporting surface. More particularly, the pillow or backrest may be adjustably positioned through the interfit of an extending fin member on the pillow and a receiving slot on the supporting member.
Passengers in automobiles, buses, trains and airplanes use pillows to provide comfort and support for the head or lower back. The position of the pillow often needs adjustment as the passenger changes position. Upon any movement by the passenger, however, the pillow often dislodges from its desired position. Therefore, it would be advantageous for the pillow to remain secured to a supporting surface, while remaining adjustable for comfort.